And If You Were Me, You'd Run Too
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: (Formally known as the Americans year at Hogwarts)3 American teens spend a year at Hogwarts. Snape turns good, Lily and James come back in a very odd way...
1. In the Course of a Lifetime, What does i...

Journal,11.27.01 

So it's a normal day, right? I'm just talkin on my phone to Abby when some OWL shows up at my window and shizzy, I get a letter from HOGWARTS! Dude! That's like, some kind of made up school for witches and wizards! But dude, lemme tell ya the story. I'VE BEEN TELEPORTED TO THAT STINKIN ALLEY WAY WITH HAGRID, MIKE, AND ABBY! MIKE OF ALL PEOPLE! But anywayZ, on the other hand, this is the weirdest day of my life. It can't get any weirder, _can it_?

Sierra

P.S. I STILL LOVE MIKE!!! Ha!

Well I guess it can't for a Muggle-born witch who's not really a witch anyway. She's different. But here I am, your narrator, the writer of the story, and myself, Sierra. But I'm the real Sierra, not my alter-ego-ego-ego-ego. I'm not the witch/odd person. For one I shall say that in all of these disclaimer thingy-majigies, I do NOT own any of the HP characters at all. The only things/people I do own are myself, Maricia, Sunny, and Miguel. Abby owns herself, and Mike, although he hates me and will never talk to me because I love him so much, owns himself. Atalanta is, of course, the name of the Unicorn in that story, Unicorns of Balinor. Long sentence, bug me, I love those things sometimes. Commas are at the top of my list in the sentence factory! AnywayZ (that you'll see a lot as well, I love just making up little things as I go along), I'm a slanger. You know, I use da street words sometimes? Lol, computer words too. 

So here I am. I, Sierra, and me, Sierra, was named after a character off of a soap opera, As The World Turns. I'm pretty much sure we've all heard of it before? Maybe not but heck, whatever. (Oh and I love to curse. I'm a really bad kid. That's why this little 'story' of mine, this infatuation of Mike and Severus, is rated PG-13. For now… Muahahaha!) So I was named after a woman called Sierra. So here I am. My name is a GMC truck, a moon, a car oil (or something to that matter), and a HUMAN BEING! Well, I guess you want me to go on with the story? I guess I could, if you really want me to. I'll be narrating it and you'll be reading it. 

Oh yeah, thought thingies are in ~s and um, everything else is normal. If the thought looks like this: ~_WHY ME?! WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK?!~_ then that means that the person is upset. Get it? Got it? Good. o.0 Oh and when I write lyrics in here (that you'll see a LOT of. The music I listen to sets the mood of the story and I just love getting music lyrics into the story to set the mood. Don't mind the point of whole songs just written down –I love doing that 0.o), they'll be in * (asterisks). And yet again, when my mind argues with itself and my alter-ego decides to play with me, it shows up in ! (exclamation points). 0.o and now without further ado, here's the story!!! J 

In the Course of a Lifetime, What does it Matter…?

Sierra was only talking to her best friend on the phone like normal on Old Hallows Eve, or as the muggles love to call it, "Halloween." Ah, such is the greatest 'spooky' night, as some people would say. 

"So anyway, can you believe I saw him?! Oh my God, I thought I could have died! And when I looked at his pictures –you know, the ones I took last year?– during English and I was gonna freakin cry! My God, Abby, I swear I am in love with this kid without even knowing him!"

"Oh that reminds me, guess what my mom told me today?"

"What?"

Sierra took a sip of her Coca-Cola and a bite of her pizza. 

"My mom told me what true love is. She said it's when you see or meet a guy or woman and whether you instantly fall in love with them or not and it takes you forever to fall in love with them… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is she told me it's when you're not near the person that your soul feels empty and you feel like your lost. I said 'Oh so Sierra really _is_ in love…' She asked me what I mean but I said never mind. Sierra…?"

"So I knew it! I really love Mike! Oh God I'm going insane! Because I swear… What? What's an owl doin at my window?"

"An _owl_? Wow there's an owl here too! Why are there owls at our windows? What's going on?"

Sierra shrugged. She opened up the window and let the snowy white owl fly in, dropping a letter onto her bed before it flew out. "A letter," she stated simply before opening it. "Wow. Dude, the writing looks like it's parchment… I mean, English. You know, from _ENGLAND?_ Why the hell would someone like me get something from… Abby? Does yours say anything about _Hogwarts_?"

"Yeah… Sierra? Does yours say 'Dear miss Perington, You have been formally invited to the Hogwarts school of Witchery and Wizardry…' blah, blah, blah?"

"Except for my last name being Reddy, e-yeah. And hey! You're getting better with the blah, blah, blah thingies!"

Abby laughed. "But Hogwarts is a school out of a book –a very good book."

"A very good book –mind you. Yes, yes, a _very_ good book. Abby, is this stuff… Where's my Harry Potter book? And why in Goddess tarnation does mine say at the bottom: 'You might plan on bringing some items that you would never want to miss in your life. Take it from me, you're special and we can't let you out of the grounds of Hogwarts unless under the accompaniment of an adult.' Does yours say that?"

"Yeah! This has to be a joke. Oh hey Sophie." 

"What're you two talking about? Hogwarts? What's that?"

"A school."

"You mean… Sierra, are we the only ones that remember what Hogwarts and Harry Potter is?"

"Harry Potter? Who's that?"

Sierra nodded to herself. "Listen, Abby, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go talk to my parents."

And so started the beginning of a new life for both of them. Sierra ended up taking three more days of school before her parents realized this was real and not fake, and that she would really be going to this 'Hogwarts' on the 12th of November. 

One night while lying in her bed, Sierra overheard her parents talking. Of course she did, she always heard them talking at night. She wasn't sure whether she had insomnia or whether she was just an idiot and could never get to sleep at night, or maybe it was because her parents slept with the TV on and their bedroom was right next to hers –literally. 

"She's really going… and she'll be there for the whole year!"

"It's a boarding school, of course."

"But it's also for witches and wizards –that stuff is fake! I don't like the idea of it, Jim."

Her dad sighed. "Let her go –she wants to so I suspect she knows what she's talking about. Besides, this place may not have any way for us to talk to her but it'll be something out of the normal for Sierra."

"Where do we have to go again?"

"To Woodstock, in that parking lot."

"Right, right. Why does she have to go?" 

Debra, Sierra's mom, started to cry then so Sierra just slipped back into her world of listening to Dust for Life.

~If I leave, what's gonna happen? Dude, what about David? I mean… Mike! Oh Gawd knows I gotta take my piccies of Mike. I just can't leave him behind!~

*Now you can feel all my pain, comes with the light of the day*

~AnywayZ… it'll be a whole practical year without seeing either of them. Death to me! Oh what a life. I'm such a stupid drama queen sometimes…~ (A/N: I always act like that. I'll be perfectly normal one minute and then the next I'll put on an act on how I feel. Deal with me, people! I'm an American!) ~So what now? I'll just go to Hogwarts and forget every body? Or am I really more powerful than the others? Is that why they've written to bring everything? And why, if I'm from America, are they sending me to _Hogwarts_? Isn't there a place here in America? I'm an American, NOT a British person, even if I _can_ impersonate a British accent. Am I really British and I don't know about it?~

Sierra heard a coyote howl. It was an amazingly warm night on November 2nd and she'd left her window open. Another coyote or perhaps the same one, howled, and an owl hooted. 

~Soundfull night,~ she thought. ~Yet, quoting Dust for Life, somehow I feel all right! It's awesome! I'm goin to Hogwarts, I'm a witch!~

!Here you go again, Sierra. Always the same, always needing to be different. I'm the different person, you shall see, because I hold all of your power. You are stronger than even Voldemort because you believe in everything that you see, almost, like Dragon Ball Z and so forth. Therefore you will show these Wizards and Witches who Sierra Rudy really is.!

~What I'd love to know is why you've gotta British voice. Dude! That's where it comes from!~

!So you shall see who I really am. When we get to Hogwarts, make sure you don't fall in love with someone. If you do, fall in love with Severus.!

~The dude's name is Snape, and he's an ugly moron! Why the hell would I fall in love with him?~

!IF YOU MUST, THEN FALL IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS! 

~Aight, if Mike ain't goin then fine. Of course, Mike'd never go to somewhere like Hogwarts. He's too evil.~

!In the course of a lifetime, what does it matter?!

~It matters because I really love him.~

!So you really do. Sierra have you got problems in front of you.!  
~Yeah, I do.~

Sierra closed her eyes and fell asleep then. 

Abby was perfectly fine with the whole thing. She'd had training in magic before and had recently started taking Divination. She knew Sierra had been training herself in some kind of magic although she was unsure what kind. Abby just hoped it wasn't bad magic.

"Abby are you sure of this?" her mother kept begging her.

"Yes mom! I'm perfectly sure!"

That went on the whole week while Sophie and Joe kept bugging Sonia on how they wanted to go to. Abby had had just about enough of it until the 7th. 

On the 7th of November, Sierra and Abby were at drama when Sierra remembered something. 

"I saw Jeff today."

"Don't you see him every day?"

Sierra smiled. "He said something to Alex about Hogwarts. Something about Mike."

"What?"

"Yeah. Abby it's only a few more days! We leave on the 11th! Dude… I knew I'd never see Tantric in concert."

"Can't say you didn't try."

"I'll fail this school but go onto a different school. How wonderful. I'll never see Jeff again!" She looked down at her camera. "I'm takin another picture of him tomorrow –this time I'm putting a curse on the camera so the pictures move. But I'll tell Jeff about Hogwarts anyway. I wonder what his reaction will be…"

"Sierra no! Don't!"

"Oh all right. But I'm taking another picture of him."

"Fine."

Finally the 11th of November, 2001, arrived. Both Sierra and Abby were ecstatic at the fact that they were getting away from New York and all their problems.

"Yeah, Dave, I'm leaving for the rest of the school season." After talking to him for just a little bit she decided upon telling him where she was going, if he kept it a secret.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. We're only friends."

"Only friends, rrriiiggghhhttt. AnywayZ, I'm goin to Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards."

"A school for _what_? Isn't that stuff _fake_?"

"Ah only to the muggle mind. Dude, listen, I gotta go. We're leavin."

"Um, talk to ya later."

"Dave if you ever get an owl at your window with a letter in its beak or tied to its legs, then let it in. The letter's from me. It's the only way we can communicate with the human world."

"Um, okay."

"Seeya Dave."

She hung up and walked around the room gathering her stuff together.

Meanwhile, Abby was perfectly ready but getting bugged to death by Joe and Sophie.

"You promise you'll bring us back something?"

"I promise! Now leave me alone!"

"I want somethin! This isn't fair! She gets to go somewhere that we don't!"

"Shut up!" Abby yelled.

Later on, both families were waiting in the parking lot.

"We've gotta be out there in the middle at… 9:00 precisely or we don't go…"

"Why is there another truck pulling in?"

Abby and Sierra watched the dark blue GMC Jimmy park in one of the places. They were hiding behind a building when surprisingly enough, Mike hopped out of the truck.

"So this is where I'm supposed to wait for that stupid thing to take me there. Why me?"

"Oh just shut up already, Mike."

The two girls stared, shocked, as Mike spotted the other two vehicles.

"There isn't supposed to be anyone here… Wait, the note said two other students. I wonder who."

"Who knows, Mike. Great it's finally 8:59. Get out there! Quick!"

"SHUT UP JEFF!"

Sierra and Abby hurried out to the middle with their bags and stood there with Mike. He looked just as surprised as they did when the light came down and Hagrid appeared. 

"All aboard for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yeah," Sierra muttered, staring at the ground. ~A whole rest of the school year with Mike. Oh my God I'm gonna freakin die!~ 

Hagrid mumbled a few words before the four of them disappeared.

"Finally," Bryant, Sierra's brother, sighed. "She's GONE!"

And so begins our story of Sierra, Abby, and Mike at the Hogwarts school. What awaits them? A totally insane filled life? We'll find out. And it's very strange…


	2. Breed from the Night that is Won

Breed from the Night that is Won

"So, here we are, the Alley."

Abby looked around at all the shops and all the wizards. Of course, the three had arrived during the 3rd month of the school year so there were no children running around for ice cream or new books.

"We gotta git your money from Gringotts firs'," Hagrid told them, "and then we'll come back here fo' your supplies. Then we'll disapperate to 'Ogwarts."

"Disapperate… I've always wondered what that's like," Sierra smiled. "Anyway, how's Harry?"

Hagrid looked at her funny. And then he nodded. "So he is quite the popular lad."

"So he is. Actually where we come from…"

Mike glared at Sierra. She felt it and stopped. 

"Well, here we are, Gringotts."

She finally noticed how far they'd come in that short amount of time. ~My Gawd I'm gonna freakin die after this stuff. And Mike? I'm gonna die after bein with him all dis time. Lordy be I'm dead! TOAST!~ "PIZZA! I SMELL PIZZA!"

"Huh? Pizza?"

Abby looked around. "She's right!"

Mike stood there, obviously smelling the pizza but trying not to look interested. "Who cares. It's just pizza."

"BE A LITTLE SPONTANEOUS, MIKE! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE PIZZA!" Sierra yelled at him. "Now… where is it?" She walked around a little until bribing Mike to stop staring at her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm not doin nothin!"

"Ya're too. You starin at me!"

"So that classifies as doing something? You're just being weird so I'm staring at you."

"Hones'ly I've seen no one that fight 's much 's you two do," Hagrid grinned. "'Ere's the door, can we go in?"

"No probby, Hagrid. Just after I beat this dumbnutt to the ground…"

"There will be no beating anyone to the ground," came a cold voice.

Sierra turned around slowly and shook her head. "There ain't no one there and yet… Ah I love this! The stupidest things freak me out. Ah, what a moron I am!"

Mike shook his head and they went inside. After collecting the money they needed they went back to Diagon Alley and got their books. Then came the wands…

"How about a Unicorn Hair, mahogany, 1 foot ¾ inches… Perfect!"

Sierra was walking around, looking at the brooms, when one automatically flew over to her. 

"You must have some kind of flying past," the person selling the stuff told her.

"Nope. I's my first time lookin at all this shizzy."

"Shizzy? Where are you from? And please call me Alexander." 

"I'm from America. Please call _me_ Sierra."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Sierra."

"Same here. Now, whattya say we pick out a wand for me?"

"Sure thing," Alexander laughed. 

Mike was standing next to Sierra as Alexander looked around the room. 

"We've got a wide selection as you can see. Mostly I pick out the wands for my customers but for some reason you just seem different. Tell me, which one looks best to you?"

"How's bout that red one?"

"Red? Well, okay. That's a Unicorn Hair, redwood, 8 ¾ inches."

"No."

"Wave your hand around the room. Maybe one will automatically go to you."

Sierra looked around as Alexander told Mike the same thing. Mike stood there looking cynical but when Sierra stuck her hand out, he did the same, rolling his eyes. And in that moment, that special moment, a wand immediately flew out from behind all the others and split into two –one to Mike and the other to Sierra.

"Wha-… That's never happened before… And that wand… It's the same as Lily and James Potter's wands!"

Hagrid stared at the two of them. "That's nevah happen' 'fore is dern right!"

"Let's see… Phoenix Feather, redwood, 1 foot each. It used to be 2 feet… Broke straight into two! Dumbledore'll be surprised, yes sir 'e bob he will! That wand has been sittin back there ever since 1987! And now that I come to think of it, that broom that's attracted to you, Sierra, has been here ever since then as well! It was a great broom… I never knew how it got here though. One day I was just sitting in my office –the day that You-Know-Who attacked the Potters– when suddenly this broom and this wand just appeared!"  
"You-Know-Who wouldn't be Voldemort, would it?"

Alexander and Hagrid both shushed Sierra whereas Abby shivered and Mike rolled his eyes again.

"Don't say that name!" Alexander scolded.

"Sorry. Dude, we better get goin before Dumbledore goes insane that we ain't there."

"Firs' we gots to go git yer animals."

They got there and Sierra bought a cat, Michael a dog, and Abby an owl. ("Maricia!" "If you ask me it acts like Professor Snape." "Shut up Mike." "Snaperella." "Ha! And like your Miggy is any better?" "Its name is Miguel!" "Miggy. And Abby's Sunny looks like Sonny… you know, that chocolate bird!" "IT DOES NOT!" "DOES TOO!" "Kids, kids please! We've got to git to 'ogwarts!")

Abby looked at all the witches and wizards that were in Diagon Alley as they passed. She gave them a cold glare and they all ended up tripping over their cloaks or pumping into others or running into something. It made Abby laugh every time. 

Sierra noticed that something was wrong with Abby but she wasn't going to say anything for fear that Abby knew more than she showed. Even though Sierra had automatically remembered everything after she touched that darned wand, she knew that she would still need to go through the same classes that she should.

And Mike? Still quiet. It wasn't a surprise to Sierra, she knew he was always quiet. But Mike was thinking the whole time about how could he be a wizard and what made him so special? And on the other hand, wasn't Harry Potter a book series? 

They reached the Leaky Cauldron just in time for the fire.

"Here ya go, kiddies, your firs' lesson in diss'aperatin! 'S fun!"

Mike rolled his eyes again as Sierra looked around at the wizards and witches and Abby just kept an eye down as the four of them suddenly disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron with their luggage.

And then, Hogwarts. They were standing the hallway while the students were carrying themselves to their next classes. 

"Hogwarts School 'o Witchcraft 'n Wizardry," Hagrid announced.

Many students stopped where they were and stared at them –or in Sierra's case, most of them stared down at her. 

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Welcome to our school!"

He was standing in front of them as Sierra looked up at him. A man of 150 with a long white beard that was no taller than her father was standing there.

"'Llo Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid! You've done a great job, you may go and teach your class."

"Thanks, sir."

Hagrid left as Sierra stared at the many faces. She saw Fred and George Weasley and Ginny Weasley. She saw Percy and Ron. Then she saw Hermione and Harry standing near all of them.

"Dude, here we are, finally. Never thought I'd live to see this place," she smiled. "It's great to meet you, Professor Dumbledore. Believe me, it's a pleasure!"

"You must be Sierra?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Dumbledore laughed. He hadn't had a comedious student since Lily Potter. "It's a pleasure. So that means you're Abigail?"

"Yes sir."

"And you're Michael?"

"Yeah."

"A little cynical, Michael?"

Mike just stayed looking at the ground.

"Don't talk much do ya?" 

Sierra looked up as she saw Draco Malfoy and his little crew laughing. "Ya'll gotta prob'm wit his not talkin?"

"She sounds like that hag, Hagrid!" Malfoy laughed again.

With a grin, Abby said, "You're talking about Sierra, Draco, you're going to have problems one of these days. Don't mess with her."

Dumbledore looked at the girl, Abby. And then at Mike, who was now looking at Sierra. 

"So, shall ya'll get to your next classes? I don' think Snape'd be too happy with ya'll missin his class, Ron, Harry, Hermione," Sierra yelled.

Everyone started whispering to himself or herself as Sierra smiled to herself. Albus snapped out of his surprised state and yelled for everyone to get to class.

"Later tonight at dinner you three will be sorted into your correct houses, do you understand?"

They nodded as they were led to his office for their classes. 

"They're very odd," Ron commented.

"SIT!" Severus, or Professor, Snape yelled. "You're all LATE!"

"Those new students just showed up, Professor," Hermione told him.

Severus looked at the door. "You mean those Americans?"

"Yes sir," Neville replied.

He grinned. "Harry Potter isn't the only celebrity we have around this school anymore, is he?"

"Professor Snape, that girl, Sierra I think her name is, she's annoying," Draco growled. "She's got a problem with being able to talk normally."

Seeing as Snape is known for being rude and obnoxious, you'll see why he had no problem in smiling. "Annoying and not able to talk normally?"

"She is not!" Hermione objected. "She's very nice!"

"They're not normal, none of them!" Draco yelled.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shut up.

"I will have NONE of your complaining until later on. Now, let's get back to our lesson…"

Later on during the dinner, everyone was excited. By the time they were able to get to be sorted, everyone was talking like mad.

"CHILDREN!" Dumbledore boomed. "CHILDREN PLEASE!"

Everyone was quiet. Sierra, Mike, and Abby sat at the front near the teachers. Sierra kept glancing at Snape across the table with a grin that could multiply his times 20.

"We will sort these three properly without interruption, this year!"

There was a large applause as Abby went first. She was sorted into Slytherin, oddly enough. Next came Mike.

"Answer one question for me, child. Would you climb the highest mountain or swim the deepest sea, just to save her?"

"Save who?"

"Her, of course, your girl."

Mike looked completely thoughtful. Sierra had never seen him this way and it obviously made her smile, which made Mike scowl. "Yeah."

"You are a Gryffindor without a doubt!"

There was a large roar from the Gryffindor table and a large array of boos from the Slytherin.

"Sierra, you're last, but not least," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked up from the table where he'd been playing with his napkin as she sat in the chair and they put the hat over her head.

"Oh dear," it said, "she's mighty fierce. Play the power; this girl has got it comin! She's a Gryffindor without even a second thought! No rhymin on this girl!"

Everyone was stunned. The hat had always said a little poem before it sorted. 

Severus had only heard that once before… Once before for… No, it couldn't be. Never. She's dead!

Yet had what Severus thought been only the beginning? Had his thought really been… true? 

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Disclaimer is, I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own myself and the animals' names. Oh! And I own the idea. Believe me, I've only read stories about Snape and Hermione on this place before so I've got nothin to do with it if anyone else's had this idea before. Please review? I've gotta really bad habit of it no one likes my story then I'll just stop it. I know, I'm a complete Mary Sue, but lemme alone! That's me, I can't help it.

Oh and don't bug me about Hagrid. I'm really bad with this, it's my first Harry Potter fanfic. 


	3. We're Going to the Shadow Pool

We're going to the Shadow Pool

"Class, class sit down!" Severus Snape yelled.

Everyone had been watching Sierra, Abby, and Mike. Especially Draco and Harry. 

"Well, well, well. Harry really isn't our new celebrity!" Snape growled. "Look at what we have here: 3 mudblood Americans…"

"Well, Snape, if I say so myself, I don't take that as an insult. I'm rather proud of my mudblood self." Sierra had mocked him during the first part but during her second sentence she had actually spoke like her normal self.

"I'm surprised," Snape grinned. "No mudblood is proud of being born to muggles –and no mudblood has ever had absolutely no ancestry of wizards or witches before!"

"You've done your research, I see," Sierra grinned right back. "Sevvy shall I suggest we get started on the class and stop with the interrogation?"

"**_SEVVY_**? No but NO ONE calls me Sevvy! Only one person in my life has called me Sevvy and her name was NOT SIERRA!"

"No, her name was Lily."

By now everyone was backed against the wall. They could tell Snape was pissed. It was as obvious as a black cat against a white moon.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THAT! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT LILY?!"

"Uh… A book?"

"A BOOK? What the… A book?"

Everyone was calmer now that Snape was. Even Draco had been a little scared by the sudden outburst. 

"Well, yeah! Over in America ya'll are a book. That's how we know everything about ya'll! I mean, c'mon, haven't you ever heard of J.K. Rowling?"

"What about her?" Snape growled.

"Well she wrote the books… Sorry, she _writes_ the books."

"I _knew_ that woman was bad news but Dumbledore never listens to me!"

"Dude, Sevvy, don't we gotta class to do?"

He glanced at Sierra but wasn't going to argue with her any more. He knew that innocent look on her face and it scared him. ~Lily…~

Snape wrote stuff down on the board for the class.

Sierra lay down on her bed with a long sigh. Mike grumbled something as Sierra shrugged.

See, because of who they are they have to have their own room in the Gryffindor house. It's a very mean thing for some people but for them it works better. Since they do, Sierra can leave her music on all night so she can sleep. Mike can put up a barrier so he can't hear Sierra's music, which to him is very disturbing.

"I wonder what happens now," Sierra said.

"Don't ask me," Mike muttered.

Sierra laughed. "I expected that from you. Never mind, I won't ask anything more from you, Werner."

"All of a sudden you're using my _last name_?"

"Why not?"

"Well, Rudy, not a bad idea. Rudy sounds better than saying… your first name."

"What's 'a matter, Mike, can't say Sierra? Too disturbing for ya?"

He grunted and rolled over on his bed.

"Guess so. Anyway, I'm gonna sleep and forget about you."

"Good luck."

"God knows it," she grinned.

She slept well with thoughts of David only, thankfully. In the morning when Mike woke up he groaned. 

Sierra laughed. "Rise and shine."

"Shut up."

"If I shut up the world would be in trouble," Sierra grinned.

Mike jumped off of the top bunk and glared at Sierra as she sat there writing in her journal. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh since about 8:00. Today's Wednesday, we don't got class till 8:30."

"Sierra it's already 8:15! BREAKFAST, MORON!"

"Oh yeah! I already ate though… It's a shame, really, that I already know shizzy like the stuff I know."

Mike shook his head after putting on his robes and walking out. Sierra got up and put her robes on and went into the common room where she sat near the already blazing fire and wrote more in her journal. 

"I can't believe it. Those two are so weird," Hermione commented.

Harry looked down the table at Mike who sat alone not talking to anyone and finishing up Snape's homework. "Sierra's a lot different from Mike. He's quiet, she's loud. Sierra doesn't do her homework –at least, from what I see– and Mike does."

Mike glanced at Harry.

"Sierra's also not as cold as Mike is," he added.

"Yeah why does he act like that?" Ron wondered.

"Because Mike's a moron." Sierra sat down next to Harry. "He hates me so he thinks he can take it out on everyone here."

"Why does he hate you?"

Sierra smiled. "Let me let you in on a 'lil 411 on Mike and I.

"When I was in 8th grade earlier this year I saw this kid walk by and of course I thought he was cute. So I looked him up and my friend, Callie, knew him. So then she started telling me all this stuff about this kid until I got over obsessed with him. I stalked him and called him on the phone… It pretty much got out of control. Well, of course, he's the one. Mike." When they all gave her one of those stares, she nodded. "Yep, Mike Werner is that boy. Anyway, he hates me. So I figures that now that I know him better that I might as well hate him."

"Talk about shadow," Ron commented.

"It's pretty much like I'm living in the dark so it's kinda like a shadow pool."

"Shadow pool, right," Mike muttered. "If anything's a shadow pool it's Sierra's soul."

Sierra lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. For some reason she just knew there was going to be something big going on the next day. Oh yeah, of course her little _flying lesson_ was in a couple of days but that wasn't bothering her. There was something else, something that Sierra just couldn't place. Maybe it was something that had to do with Mike, maybe it was something that had to do with her…

But that was Sierra. She could go on forever about worrying what was going to happen. And she always thought of bad stuff that could happen, never of the good. Okay so maybe to Sierra anything that had to do with her talking to Mike was good but whatever.

"Do you ever go to sleep?"

"Do you ever stop being yourself?"

Mike leaned over the bunk and looked down at her. "What's so bad about me being me?"

"You're cute, you're… Okay so you're cute. But that shouldn't matter… Even though it does. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. I'll stop writing in my journal, just because."

"Right," Mike nodded, laying back down. "Right."

"Everything is right and nothing is left. How weird… Righty Left! Ooo another name for a band!"

Mike shook his head. "Someone has got to do something about her."

As normal their conversation was short lived. When Sierra fell asleep she dreamt about Jeff and the High School. It was weird, like normal. Then again, everything is weird to Sierra. (A/N: Like you care but everything _IS_ weird.)

That'll hopefully be the shortest chapter but I ran out of good stuff to happen. Ahh you'll all see the "good stuff" when it comes up –don't worry, it's coming soon! I know, all this is BORING. Anyway.Z. disclaimer is I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or Mike or Abby but I do own myself and the plot. (Don't people ever get bored of writing these disclaimers?) Believe me, the fourth chapter will be a LOT better than these three. Seriously! 


	4. In the Dead of Night, It happens

In the Dead of Night, It happens

Harry looked down at his parchment, sighing. Professor McGonagall had wanted Ron and he to write an essay on Muggles about how their actions were different from Wizards'. That was when he heard someone hopping around downstairs. He walked out of his dorm and looked down. 

Sierra had one of those candy things that she'd gotten from her parents. "M&Ms! I love my M&Ms!"

Mike glanced up and saw Harry. He groaned and shook his head. Harry laughed and walked down the stairs while watching Sierra walk over to Mike. 

"Wanna M&M?"

"No thank you," he grumbled.

"I'll have one," Harry smiled. "What are they?"

She skipped over to Harry and handed him one. "Candy coated chocolate balls with a peanut in the middle. SureZ ya don' want one, Mike?"

"FINE."

"Oo, someone's got PMS don't they?"

She threw an M&M at Mike, who caught it, and ate it instantly.

Sierra shrugged and looked at Harry. "So, what's up?" 

"Well Ron and I have that essay to write and I just wanted to know if you could help me?"

Mike looked up from writing down a potion for Snape. "Don't ask Sierra for help, you'll just get a hyper moron."

"Oh like you'd be any better? You're so optimist, Mike, really." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she shrugged. "Maybe you could just be a little PESIMISTIC sometime? Ya think?"

That time he stood up and got right in her face. "Maybe you could just kind of leave me _alone_ once in a while, ya think?"

"Well _maybe_ if you would just-…"

Hermione and Ron walked into the room right as Sierra and Mike started to yell at each other. 

"What's going on?" Hermione peeked at Harry. She ducked suddenly as a pencil flew her way –literally, it had wings! What can I tell ya, these two are just insane!!! (Okay so I made myself insane because of Mike… LEMME ALONE!!!)

"What do you think? They're fighting because Mike doesn't think Sierra can help me with the ess- Ron look out! -ay. So Sierra's fighting back… obviously a little violently but I think I've pretty much figured Sierra out."

Ron grabbed a book that was hopping and let Hermione do the counter hex. "That's easy for you to say… but… how? I mean, she's so different."

At this point Sierra turned around and smiled. "Yep! Different I am!"

Mike started to say something back but Sierra turned around and dodged it while it hit another book. 

"Will you stop dodging me, Lily!"

"Never!"

Harry shook his head. Hermione and Ron didn't seem fazed and hadn't noticed but Harry had. Mike had just called Sierra Lily and she hadn't tried to stop him or anything. Yet even Mike and Sierra hadn't realized it because they were back again calling each other moron.

"Stop it!" Ron finally yelled.

They did but glared at each other. Harry shrugged. Maybe it really hadn't happened and he'd been dreaming –or at least not paying attention.

"Sierra? Are you gonna help Harry?" Mike wondered.

She grinned. "Sure, Mike, anything to get me to stop staring at _YOUR_ ugly face," she snapped. Then she walked up the stairs after Harry.

"He's weird," Harry muttered.

"Patchew you can say that again!"

He laughed.

Mike sat down at the table across from Sierra, who was already eating something. 

"Finally decided to show up, did ya?"

"Yeah."

"Now what were you into? Hexing my pictures of you?"

Mike laughed. "No, but good idea!"

"Michael Evan if I find anything, _anything at all_, messed up when I get back, your ass is going down."

"Really?" he wondered with a snigger. 

Sierra nodded and chomped on a chicken leg. "Yep. An' 'fter that 'm gonna 'ear your 'eart ou' 'n make ya b'eed."

"Really?" Now he was rolling his eyes.

"Actually I'd probably just kinda take your body and-…"

"Never mind I don't want to hear the rest."

Sierra laughed and grabbed a piece of white something. "Mmm… I donno what these are called but I love em!"

"They turn your teeth whiter," Harry smiled. "Not too mention they're called Whitaliouso. Nobody's really sure why about anything about them."

"You've been doing your homework, I see," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. I've had time to." Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

She shook her head and looked at Mike who was staring down at a book. Mike was looking up a spell to cast on Sierra to make sure she wouldn't do anything to him –like stalk him– while they were there. He looked up at her and shook his head as she blinked at him. 

"What'd I do now?"

"Nothin," he smirked. "_Moneria Lovosia_!"

Sierra blinked another couple of times before glaring at Mike. "It won't work that easily," she grinned. "'Cause I still love you."

"Argh!" he yelled. "I hate you!"

"Yeah? So? I hate you now and it's not because of that curse. It's because I finally know what you really act like. You know, Callie was right. You really are an asshole."

Sierra stood up and started to walk away. For a second Harry thought he'd caught a brief glimpse of Snape watching her carefully. Then he knew he was wrong because Snape was glaring at Mike. But then again, why would Snape be glaring at Mike? He thought Mike should be a Slytherin! 

"Harry, you'd better go talk to her."

He looked at Hermione. "You should do it –you're a girl."

"Yeah but know what it's like for your parents to be so far away –I can still go visit my parents over the Christmas break –she can't. And neither can you."

Harry sighed. ~I've always got to do the hard stuff, don't I?~

He found Sierra in the Gryffindor common room reading a book that she'd brought from America.

"Do you really hate him?"

She glanced up at Harry and sighed, shrugging. "I'm not exactly sure. I care about him, I think. But see, I can't be sure because now… I just don't know anymore. I care but he hates me so I don't. It's too weird, even for me."

Harry sat down at a chair next to her. "Don't worry, one of these days you'll find out the truth, whether you care about him or not."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "All of a sudden you're an expert? Wow, J.K. will be totally surprised…"

"What?"

"Huh? I didn' say nothin… Really, honestly!"

"Right. Anyway, do you know that he _does_ care about you?"

"If Mike cared about me, this world would be in trouble."

He sighed. "I don't think I'm going to get anywhere with you. Did you really learn all this from the Muggles and their TV?"

"Did you learn the way you act? I mean c'mon, Harry. I've lived with Muggles all my life whereas you've lived with them also. Harry I didn't _learn_ from the Muggles, I was born into a Muggle family so I've just acted like them forever. I've never had to worry about an enemy like Voldemort, like you have, and I've never had to worry about anyone saying they hated me besides my brother. Okay maybe Mike too but that was before here. I thought maybe when we got here everything would change… Go figure I'd be wrong. I'm an idiot to have thought something like that. I mean, when someone like me's been acting the way I have for about three or four years now, it's pretty impossible to change.

"And I thought maybe Mike would be a little more social when we got here. Another little pirk of my idiocy. 

"I'm a moron, maybe I should just get used to it."

Harry blinked a few times. "You like to say maybe a lot, don't you?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Maybe and moron are my favorite words in the whole world."

"I don't know what to say about all that, really. I know you're right about being born into the Muggle family and I not… But that whole Mike thing is a little too weird for me. I know Hermione has never been in a relationship before-…"

"But we're not in a relationship!"

"Right… Okay so I really just don't understand it at all, do I?"

"No, I guess not." Sierra sighed deeply until she heard voices coming up the stairs.

"She just doesn't understand!"

"But neither do you- Honestly, Michael, do you expect anything else from her? Callie has molded her to the exact way she wants her to be… So you have to understand that." They walked through the portrait. "I've talked to Abby about this Callie person and what she's told me is that-…" Hermione broke off as she realized Sierra run into Mike and her room and slam the door. "Oops. I forgot she was here. We have to hurry up and get to class. Mike's already got his stuff, which is good."

"But Sierra-…" Harry started.

"Forget about her," Mike grumbled, starting to walk away out the portrait.

Hermione brought food up to the tower like Snape had told her to. Now I know you're asking "Why Snape? Isn't he evil?"; well Snape wanted her to eat because the next day she was going to be taught how to fly and he wanted to see her do the best she could. Okay so he really just wanted to see how well she could do against Malfoy but whatever. 

"Sierra?" She knocked on the bedroom door. "Sierra we brought you up some food."

When there was no answer, Hermione tried the knob. It was unlocked so she walked right in. She saw a lump on the bed so she didn't even bother yet left the food on the dresser. She shrugged and decided to wake her up so she would eat.

"Hey, Sierra, c'mon. It's about 10:00… Sierra?" She walked over and shook the pillow a few- Wait a minute, the pillow? "Harry! C'mere quick!"

"What?" He showed up at the door. "What's the matter?"

"Sierra… she's gone!"

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Ron had walked in behind them.

"She's not in bed. We've got to find her before Snape does and he takes points off of Gryffindor!"

Sierra danced around the room with a light heart. She'd seen the mirror and seen what she wanted –and it wasn't riches or her family, or even Mike! Sierra hadn't seen David or a rock star version of herself and a band; she hadn't seen the Sorcerer's Stone or even a stupid potion to give her immortality! 

Instead what Sierra had seen was James and Harry Potter, together. But the funny thing was, Sierra had been standing next to the both of them in Lily's place. 

"Hmm… La, la, la, la, la, la!"

And yet all she could hear was Hedwig's theme from the Harry Potter movie she'd seen in America. 

There was a thick green smoke that was enclouding the room until the door swung open. Harry had heard her voice from somewhere down the hall but when they got there, all they saw was the smoke. 

"Something's not right!"

There were screams from all around them and yelling of many voices. Harry heard his parents for a minute and then they were blended with all the other voices. Suddenly the smoke surrounded Harry, Hermione, and Ron but it mostly aimed for Harry, swallowing him every ten seconds. He felt weaker every single time, which made it even worse.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled. 

"No, we've got to get Sierra!"

Harry started to cough violently. His scar pulsed with pain every time that green smoke went through him –it was as if it was poisoning him. But he needed to find Sierra so he walked on with Ron and Hermione.

Finally they saw her dancing around… Yet it was like Sierra was a ghost, she was so pale. Her cape was white as snow and her hair hung freely around her shoulders. 

The smoke stopped when they heard someone behind them. Harry fell to the ground instantly, unconscious. Yet Sierra danced on, still hearing that same song, over and over and over. The person stopped behind Ron, Hermione, and the grounded Harry.

Severus Snape stared in shock. "What is going on here?"

He pulled the cloak off of the three and they all watched as Sierra started towards the window.

"Oh… no… you… don't…" Harry managed, awake. He crawled over slowly to the window and grabbed onto Sierra, pulling her down to the ground with him. "Mom… don't leave me… again…"

"They're both delusional! Quick, Hermione, Ron, we've got to get them to Madame Pomfrey!" 

Snape didn't even bother to take any points off of Gryffindor that night. Madame Pomfrey had treated them for fever and cleaned their capes carefully before sending them both back to their dorms. Neither of them remembered anything about what had happened. 

Yet neither Snape, Ron, or Hermione knew how Sierra had gotten that cape. They could never have guessed who it was and why because they had even thought Mike and Dumbledore at one time but both had come up negative. Snape had told the other Professors what had really happened while making up a story to tell Dumbledore. None of the Professors wanted Dumbledore to go through any more stress than he had been going through lately with Voldemort on the loose. They know Voldemort was tied up in that somehow but didn't want to think up any other ideas in case of stress on their own behalf.

Snape kept an eye on Sierra during the next day, only to have given her grief.

Disclaimer? We all know that anything in here you see that's in J.K.'s writing is hers, not mine. Anything that you've never seen in there of J.K.'s is mine. Thanks to Abby for reviewing, I just wish people would actually read this. It's a lot of work because I'm writing it from both sides –the beginning and the end. And school doesn't help at all. So for anyone who _has_ read it, thanks. For anyone who hasn't… I wish you would! 

Oh and believe me… It'll get better!

**Just a quick note:** Only Sierra saw the mirror. No one else does.


	5. Beauty and the Broomstick

Beauty and the Broomstick

Sierra walked into Potions with a sour look on her face. Snape saw her and sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be a good day between them.

"Today we will be working on Wart Potions," he grumbled. He turned around and started writing the ingredients down on the board as Sierra pulled her stuff out. No one worked with her in fear of her attitude. 

Sierra worked really hard, adding everything she needed to to her potion but forgot that she had to add 2 pinches of wart hair and put in two pinches of unicorn hair. It turned purple instead of the ugly green everyone else was getting. 

"Miss Rudy, drink some of that."

Snape caught her off guard and she jumped, spilling a bit of it down onto the ground. "Don't call me _Miss Rudy_, Snape."

"_DRINK IT_!"

"Aright, aright." Sierra closed her eyes and grabbed a ladle. She scooped some of it up and grinned, swallowing it slowly. 

Suddenly there was smoke covering her body –purple like the potion. She –or shall I say, the smoke– fell off the chair and onto the ground. When it cleared, everyone looked down at Sierra. Snape gasped and fainted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in shock. 

"H-Harry she looks just like… your mother," Hermione breathed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "She's beautiful."

"Keep your player hands off of her," Mike growled. Draco turned around and Mike threw him across the room. He jumped over the table and picked Sierra up. "Someone take Snape to the hospital wing –NOW!"

Mike walked out the door before Neville went hurrying by carrying Snape. 

Madame Pomfrey sighed as she made the sleeping Sierra drink the rest of the reverse potion. "Severus, dear, I will enforce you never to let her drink anything like that again –and don't let that Michael drink any of it either, do you understand?"

"Just shut up and get me a drink!"

She handed him some water and he drank it before falling asleep again. "Dear Lil- I mean, Sierra. Oh my. This is not good –not good at all! Minerva must know this instant why Sierra is in here." And she hurried out to Minerva.

Later on that night Severus awoke moaning and groaning as Sierra blinked a couple of times.

"I wonder…"

She pulled open her curtain, only to find Snape lying in the bed next to hers. Then he looked over and when he saw her, he yelled.

"AAAAHHH!" _BAM!_ He fell off his bed yet one finger stuck up into the air. I'm sure we can all guess which one? 

Sierra laughed as Madame Pomfrey, Mike, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall hurried in. She stopped laughing as Madame Pomfrey rushed to Snape's side, helping him back up. 

"We'd better move you to a different room, Severus. Up, up!"

"Why'd he fall off the bed? I mean, c'mon, why am I here in the first place?"

That was when they all looked at her. Sierra hadn't changed much after she took the potion, her hair still had that reddish tint to it and her eyes had specks of green –yet she had changed a bit, really. A little –_little_– more mature than before and now she had a ring –one neither Mike, nor Abby, or Hermione, or Ron– had ever seen. A ring that was made of silver and had moons and stars on it. Two moons facing the normal way a moon would… And two moons… One was facing the way of good, the other facing the side of evil.

"Goodbye Sevvy! See you tomorrow!" Sierra waved goodbye to him with her right hand –the same one the ring was on. 

Severus took one look at the ring and couldn't stop staring at it. "That ring –THAT RING!" _BAM!_ He walked straight into a pillar and broke his nose. 

"Severus, come on! And if you hurt yourself one more time…" Madame Pomfrey's voice trailed off as they walked away, McGonagall following close behind.

Harry looked at Sierra's hand. When he saw the ring he gasped. "That's the ring my mother wore…" he whispered. "Ron, Hermione, let's go back up to the dorm. I've got something to show you." 

Sierra looked up at Mike as the three walked away. "I did something majorly wrong again, didn't I? I'm just going to cause nothin but reekin havoc here. Go away, leave me alone."

"Why? I think I should stay here until Madame Pomfrey gets back…"

"NO! I don't need you anymore, Mike. I hate you now. GO!"

He rolled his eyes. "Drama queen." Mike walked out the door but not before looking back at her as she lay down again.

"I'm not a drama queen, I'm just an asshole," she whispered. She fell asleep quickly after that.

Mike walked in and stared at her for a really long time, trying to remember… Remember? Remember what? Even after he left he just didn't know why.

Her classes the next day ran through quickly except for the fact that Sirius wouldn't stop watching her the whole time. But she didn't care, really. Why should she? (A/N: I can't stop thinking that I'm British –I've seen the movie 2 times already.) Yet at the end of the day she finally saw Snape again.

"Sevvy's come to watch my flying lesson!"

He sighed and stood against the wall near Sirius. "How has the day gone?"

"Nothing unusual, really. Believe me, the only different thing about her is she's got that ring and she's more mature. Yes, Severus, I remember the ring."

"I just wish to know how she got it."

"She had it before Michael took her into the infirmary." Severus looked quickly at Sirius who shrugged. "I keep an eye out."

Sierra looked at her broom.

"First you say up," Harry informed.

"Up!" Without hesitation the broom moved swiftly into her hand. No wobbles, no teetering. "Wow, didn' know I had it in me!"

Harry laughed. "Now just get on it, kick your feet up and fly away!"

Sierra did just that. And fly did she!

"Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me…" Severus heard her sing as she flew past him. His cape billowed around him as she flew off.

"You might want to think about putting her on the team, Harry!" Sirius called.

Harry laughed. "She might be a good seeker. I could take place of Oliver, do you think?"

"Your father would be proud of you, Harry!"

He smiled as he watched Sierra fly in and out of the towers. "That broom of hers is pretty fast, Sirius?"

"Pretty?! Why that's the best make I've seen in ages! It looks just like your mothers, in fact. She flies like your mother."

Michael stood behind a pillar and watched her. "Lily, I just hope you don't fall off."

Harry turned and saw Mike behind the pillar. "Mike! Over here!"

"Harry!" He ran over. "Is she going to be on the team?"

"Well of course! She'll be our Seeker… I'll take the position of Keeper."

"I'm so proud of you, really."

"What? Mike are you okay?"

Mike looked blank for a second but then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I'm hearing things, never mind," Harry sighed. ~I could have sworn… Never. I'm being so stupid. Maybe I should wake up, really.~

Sierra slowly came to a stop in front of them. "That was the coolest thing ever, really! Honestly, I couldn't have had a better time up there."

Abby walked up behind her. "I knew you wouldn't last in here without speaking with an accent."

"Shut up you damn Slytherin! Go to your master Snape, ON THE DOUBLE!" Sierra yelled. "Whoa, didn' know I had that in me. Oh I need sleep. So anyway, Harry, was I good?"

~Is she doing that on purpose, not asking me? Now she hates me?~ "You were great up there," Mike said.

She glared at him. "Shut up I wasn't talkin to ya. Harry?"

"Oh so now you really _do_ hate me?"

"Shut up Mike. Harry?"

Mike walked over and pushed her onto the ground. "Had to do that."

Sierra got up and wiped her butt off. "Really?" Sierra grabbed her broom and flew up into the air again while throwing another broom down at Mike. "C'mon, _tough guy_. Let's see what you've got, _Michael Evan_!"

He kicked up on his broom and started chasing her all around the grounds.

"You two! Down right now!"

Sirius laughed. "Let them have their fun, Severus. If you ask me, they need to have some fun. They haven't been here in years, you know."

"Yeah well…" Severus stopped as he saw Harry staring at them. "Very well. Harry! Release the Snitch!"

Harry smiled and let it go. "Sierra catch it!"

She looked down and saw the gold fly not a millisecond in front of her face. "Wicked!"

Mike reached for it but missed. "Even if I can't catch that snitch I can still catch you!"

"It'll be just like a real game of… okay maybe it won't. But it'll be like cat and mouse!"

_WHACK_! Sierra and Mike collided. Mike started to fall to the ground until Sierra caught him. 

"You'll thank me for that one day, moron."

"In your dreams."

"I know," she grinned.

She dropped him on the ground just as the Snitch flew past her again. Maneuvering around the pillars she finally caught it, just like Harry had in his first game. She flew to the ground and spit it up.

"Mmm, lunch," Sierra laughed.

Harry took the Snitch and put it away. The three Gryffindors walked off –Harry and Sierra talking and laughing. Severus and Sirius walked in after them talking about how much Mike and Sierra reminded them of two people that they used to know… 

"Yes! I love chicken!"

Mike shook his head. Even though he hated her and she hated him, he was beginning to get a little… Okay so he was changing, I guess that's safest to say. Ever since Sierra's run in with the potion he'd noticed something different about her; not just her looks but also the way she acted. She wasn't as schoolgirl-ish as she had been a few hours before and she didn't walk around acting like she was head honcho of everything.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Sierra? 'Cause I wanted to know if you could help me with Divination."

She peeked at Mike. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She took another bite off of the chicken leg, obviously lost in thought. "Um…" She paused for a few seconds to take a drink of Butterbeer. "Fine. Just because you want me to, I'm not saying that I wanna be your friend or anything so don't get any ideas. Understand?"

He smiled. "Comprende."

"Since when have you known Spanish?"

"Oh… I dunno. Since I heard you say it in the hallways at school?"

"Ooo I am gonna get you one of these days! Listenin in on Callie and my convos? You in trouble now, Mike!"

She chased him out of the Great Hall while laughing. Severus looked up just in time to see her wink at him.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Trelawny wondered.

He glared at her. "I wasn't talking to you."

She shrugged and went back to eating her dinner.

"So then what should happen?" 

Sierra shrugged. "Well… when we get home you could get eaten by tigers. Or a tornado could suck you up… Of course on the other hand you could get hit by a car."

"Maybe I should be diagnosed with cancer?"

"I'd kill myself."

"I knew you still liked me!"

Sierra looked down at her paper. "When I get home I'm going to kill myself because of Mike. Now that's a good one!"

"You'll kill yourself over me?"

"Eh, it makes a story. Anyway… The day after that I'll haunt my family and kill them…"

"Do you have some sort of problem that I don't know about?" Mike wondered.

Sierra laughed. "Oh ho, ho! I have so many problems that I can't even name them all! Believe me, you really don't wanna hear them all either."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

"Worse than you could ever imagine."

"Impossible."

Mike laughed. "Spill."

"Where? I'll clean…"

"Okay, fine, you don't have to tell me."

"You really wouldn't want me to," she smiled. "Anyway, don't you have any problems?"

"They really aren't that big, actually. Just a few people here and there-…"

"I'm one of them."

"…and a few school problems here and there… A few family related… Just the normal kind of problems people would have." 

"You mean you don't have any voices in your head?"

"Voices?" Mike gave Sierra an askew look.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. Bryant gives it to me _all_ the time. You do."

"Okay so I do. What's so bad about that?"

"Well nothing really… But I know who this person is –and I probably shouldn't! I mean, it's not like I killed this person –someone else did. But she… Well anyway, it doesn't matter, I guess. But I am one of your problems, aren't I?"

Mike laughed. Sierra always had a knack to change subject. "Not now. Deal?"

"Deal. And yes, I promise that I will never stalk you again. So, what do you think about my choking on Sushi on my birthday?"

Mike laughed. And he liked laughing when Sierra was around, amazingly enough, because she always smiled right afterwards. Sierra practically always smiled but when she smiled at him it made him feel better, happier. He'd never really felt that way before around any girl –not even his mother. Of course, his other –wait his _only_ crush –Samantha– hated him and never smiled at him. Now Mike felt just a little more welcome into this world. Maybe Sierra wasn't just a moron. She might actually be someone worth getting to know.

Disclaimer is normal: If you see anything that's the same as in the Harry Potter books it's J.K. Rowling's. Otherwise everything else is MINE! Okay except for Mike and Abby, they own themselves. But anyway.Z. the whole Mike part about how he's acting like that… It's a wish! Mike would never be nice to me. But like you people care –of course! You don't even know Mike! I'll stop rambling now. Oh Lordy Bee I have got a problemy! 


	6. The Peace is Dead in My Soul

The Peace is Dead in My Soul

Sierra carried her bag all the way to Professor Black's class without help. She almost fell down the stairs a couple of times but managed to catch herself. In her mind she knew that Mike had already made it down there but she was hoping for some kind of help, even though she knew that class was starting really soon. She knew Mike couldn't just as well come up and help her but her back was really killing her. (A/N: Sorry about the her thing. Couldn't help it.)

"Arg! Why did _I_ get stuck with carrying this God forsaken cauldron?"

Someone came running up behind her right as she reached the door. "Sierra! Why aren't you in class yet?"

Sierra gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. Professor Snape just gave me extra homework and I've gotta carry this cauldron around all day now."

"Would you like some help?"

"That I would… But no one will. They mostly all hate me."

Sirius shrugged. Sierra scrambled to her seat as she dropped the cauldron at the door. Draco and Abby laughed, vocally, and you could hear it. This, of course, made Sierra wonder what was really wrong with Abby.

"When you all leave I wish for someone to please help Sierra with her cauldron?"

Harry raised his hand. "I'll do it, Professor Black."

"Why thank you, Harry. Now, would everyone open their bottles of soap?"

"If Snape makes me do _one more lousy extra homework_ for him, I _will_ hurt him." Harry looked a little skeptical. "Okay so maybe I won't because then all the Gryffindors will hate me when he takes points off… But Harry, I'm just so sick of him!"

"Then pull a prank on him," Fred Weasley grinned.

"Yeah, he's just Professor _Snape_."

"Do you have any muggle things?" George wondered.

Sierra suddenly looked a little idealish. "OOO!!! Makeup!"

Harry glanced at her with shock written all over his face. "_Makeup_? On _SNAPE_?"

"Eh he'll look pretty… I think…" She laughed. "C'mon, he'll never know I did it. You'll just have to loan me the Invisibility Cloak, Harry. Please?"

He sighed. "Well all right. But you better not get any makeup on it, do you understand?"

"Comprende amigo! Comprende!"

"Huh?"

"Spanish. I took Spanish as a second language in America. It means I understand, friend. I understand. Anyway, thank you so much for the idea, Fred, George!"

George smiled. "No problem. Glad to be of help. Just don't get any points taken off, okay?"

"No probby. I won't!"

"That's what we're afraid of," Fred whispered to Harry as Sierra walked off to her room. 

Sierra got up at 2:00 a.m. with a whole bunch of makeup. "Harry? You here?"

"Right here," he whispered, handing her the cloak. "Remember, no makeup stains, no burning, no nothing, got it?"

"Comprende."

"That's what I was afraid to hear."

Sierra smiled, "I won't destroy it at all, Harry, you know I'd never ruin anything of yours."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he joked.

When she left the hallways were dark and cold. She wrapped the cloak around her tighter. Yet no matter that it took her 10 minutes and no matter that she kept stopping to look out the windows at the stars, Sierra still made it down to Snape's room.

She opened the door quietly and snuck in. Leaving it open a bit for light from the moon, she glanced at his bed where he lay, asleep. Sierra opened the bag carefully and snickered to herself.

~This is gonna be good.~

!You know, I'm surprised I never thought about this before. It would have been the perfect prank!!

After applying black nail polish to his fingernails and putting red lipstick and blush on him, Sierra left his room all smiles.

~He's actually pretty cute –when he's asleep.~

!I told you so.!

~Oh hush up! Besides, he's only Snape.~

!You should like him. You've always liked guys with long hair.!

~We always have interesting conversations, Lily.~

!Don't we though?!

The next morning as Sierra was sipping some of her iced tea, Severus walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She guessed he hadn't looked in the mirror yet or he just never looked in the mirror at all. But anyway, Sierra almost spit all of the liquid in her mouth out.

"Oh my God," Fred managed.

Hermione peeked up from her breakfast and gasped, "Who did that to him?"

Sierra grinned to herself. Meanwhile all the kids around her were laughing and pointing at him. 

"What now? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

"Uh, Sevvy, dude, you got makeup on. You know, that Muggle stuff that those women wear to make them look sexier for the men?" Sierra stood up concealing her laughter. God knew she was about to laugh like someone had just told her that Mike was going to go out with her.

"Makeup? Albus, is she lying?"

He shook his head also suppressing his laughter. "No, Severus, she is not."

"_WHO DID THIS_?!" Snape yelled.

The whole hall fell silent except for the few whispers and accusations.

"DRACO!" Sierra yelled. "Look at him! He's got that… that grin!"

"Draco Malfoy? Impossible, he's a Slytherin."

"Yeah, so… Sevvy you wouldn't be suspecting me? I'll be put in court for allegedly putting makeup all over Severus Snape! I demand the right! I didn't do it!" she dramatized. "Seeya in Potions, Snapeo. Lemme just tell ya, you look good with black nails too!"

He looked down at his hands. "You did it!"

"Nope. I just saw your fingers. Bye Snape."

Sierra walked out of the Hall in a fit of laughter. Ron jumped up and followed her out. 

"Do you know how much trouble you almost got us in? You probably just made Snape take a million points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh Jees, Ron, I think you're over-reacting. He couldn't've. He's just Snape, he would never."

"Oh yeah? Want to bet? You don't know Snape like we do! You haven't known him as long as we have!"

"Yeah? So? Knock it off, Ron. I've got more sense than you think."

"Right, whatever. Oh and stay away from Harry. My sister likes him."

"Yeah? And I like Mike… But he hates me. I don't like Harry, Ron. I like Mike, still. G'bye, Ron, seeya later."

Ron watched Sierra walk off with attitude. "That girl is too much trouble. I really don't like her."

Ginny sighed. "Ron, you just don't get girls, you never will."

"Where'd you come from?"

She smiled, "Behind that pillar. I was listening the whole time. And I do like what she's done with Snape. She's right, it does make him sexier."

When she got onto the broom again she looked around. No one else was outside beside herself.

"Sell my pity for a dime," she muttered, kicking off into the air.

Sierra flew around for a while listening to her Walkman. She had never felt such a rush as she'd been feeling when she flew. It made her feel like… Oh I donno… a cloud left all alone in the sky? Don't ask.

She hummed the Harry Potter theme as she saw someone rise up down on the ground. Suddenly Mike was in front of her. "Shouldn't you be in Transfiguration with the rest of us?"

"Should I? Guess I didn' notice what time it was, Mike."

Harry sighed and looked down at his map. He saw two dots labeled Mike and Sierra riding around in the courtyard. Sierra must have skipped class to fly –he just hoped McGonagall didn't see them and end up taking points off of Gryffindor.

Suddenly the dots changed to dark, dark blue.

And amazingly enough, the names to Lily and James.

"I'm going to get you this time, Lily Evans!"

"G'luck, Jamesie boy!"

Lily flew in and out of the hoops while James followed her, trying to knock her off of the broom. "I won't let you tell Snape, I'll never let you tell Snape!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before flying dangerously close to a tower. She dodged it quickly and right after her, James did as well.

"You know what, James? I'm going to call you Jimmy from now on. Jimmy Potter! Sounds much like Jimminy Cricket!" Lily flew to the ground, picked up a rock, and threw it at James. "I'll get to Sevvy before you do, Jimmy!"

"Don't call me Jimmy!"

"I'll call you whatever I please, Potter!"

He finally managed to catch up to her and he grabbed her legs and pulled her off of her broom, onto his. "I've got you now…"

But no matter how hard he tried to keep her still, she whistled and her broom came. She kicked James and he let her go quickly in pain. Lily jumped onto her broom.

"SIERRA! MICHAEL! GET OFF OF THOSE BROOMS THIS INSTANT!"

Lily looked down at Professor McGonagall. "Shoot!"

"We'll settle this soon, Lily Evans."

Sierra shook his head and looked down at the ground. "W-How'd we get up here?"

Mike shrugged. "Beats me."

They landed on the ground with slight thuds.

"Excuse me, you two, but what are you doing up there?" McGonagall wondered.

The two shrugged before looking at each other. 

"Well, Professor… We aren' exactly sure…" Sierra started.

"All we know was Sierra was out here messing around and so I came to find her before she got in trouble-…"

"And then I saw the dots turn different colors and came running down here. When I saw them messing around on the brooms I went and found you. And now here we are."

Professor McGonagall stared at all three of them as if they were lying. "Five points taken from Gryffindor. _Each_! Yet for your lack of knowledge of what you were doing, 10 points added to Gryffindor, _each_, but only Michael and Sierra, Harry. Now, back to class, all of you!"

The three ran straight back to class and before McGonagall arrived, Harry, Sierra, and Mike told Hermione and Ron what had happened. Yet Ron kept glancing at Sierra as if she were a over grown snake or something. As if she were Snape's child.

"Children sit down!" McGonagall entered the room. "Five points were awarded to your house. But only because of Sierra and Michael. Now sit back down!"

There. Disclaimer we already know. I don't own Harry Potter but I own everything else except for Abby and Mike because they own themselves. Anyway.Z., it's getting better, as far as I know. There's still more coming though –even though no one besides Abby and Sophie have read it and reviewed it. I know, it sucks. Sorry for destroying everything people. I know this story sucks! Just at least tell me in a NICE MANNER why? Kuso, I'm a moron.


	7. And I've been Crawling in the Dark Looki...

And I've been Crawling in the Dark Looking for the Answer

Sierra let her backpack strap fall off of her shoulder. "This is insane. Ugh I'm so tired."

"Really? Then go to sleep."

Sierra looked at Mike. "But I can't 'cause I'm still hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch. And that was about four hours ago!" He glanced at her. "Okay so three. But still!" Sierra froze. "D'you hear something?"

"Hear what?" He let go of his backpack and stopped still to listen. "I don't hear anything besides the other people in the common room."

"No, no I hear a Werewolf. I don't think something's right here… Something's going on…"

Mike shook his head, "If you're trying to scare me it's not working."

"I'm not! Maybe I'm just being delusional and I really do need sleep." Sierra sighed and took off her cape. She then put on a T-shirt.

"You don't think anyone will be mad at you for putting that on, do you?"

She shrugged and slipped her cape back on. "Depends on if I let anyone see it."

"What does it say anyway?"

"'And your point is?'"

Mike laughed. "C'mon we'd better get down there to eat before it's all gone."

Sierra smiled as they left noticing how nice Mike had become over the past week. It was pretty much scary but she liked Mike and was happy that he recognized her existence and wasn't running away in fear. Halfway there Mike fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. Sierra kneeled down next to him and shook him a bit but nothing would stop his squirming.

"Dude, Mike, you okay?"

She looked at his face and realized a glazed look clouding his eyes. In the three minutes it took for Sierra to run to the Great Hall after leaving Mike there, she had already begun to cry. Sierra found Snape and Black talking together at the table so she ran to them first.

"Sevvy… Sirius… Mike… hallway… Pain!" Sierra grabbed her side and closed her eyes as she gasped for breath. "He just… fell to the ground! Glazed look… eyes… screaming pain!"

Severus and Sirius both jumped up and ran after Sierra to where Mike was. Sierra collapsed from running so fast when they got there so Severus picked Sierra up and took her to the Hall while Sirius ran Mike to the Hospital Wing. Sierra moaned and squirmed all the way there but Snape wouldn't put her down. Finally at the entrance he let her down and she sat on the floor.

"Tell me, did you see anything circling the both of you before it happened?"

"No… But the air… colder…" She started to shiver so Severus took her cape off of her before putting his around her. "Sorry about… shirt… Just trying… funny…"

He smiled. (A/N: Tell me, don't you even think that Severus would laugh at a shirt that said "And your point is…?" I do! :p) "Don't worry about the shirt. But what happened, I want the details."

He brewed up a cup of butterbeer and let her drink it so she could tell him. After a two-minute interrogation he helped Sierra into the hall and sat her down at the table. Severus glanced at Harry, who nodded in return. Harry helped Sierra eat some food when Sirius rushed in and pulled the Professors out the door. Dumbledore stayed at his seat believing that they were only having a brief meeting. 

Sierra dreamt for about ten minutes before waking up. It just wasn't the same without Mike sleeping above her. No questions, no brief snores, no comments, and no shaking of the bed while he moved around. 

"It's too quiet," she whispered. 

She heard the werewolf howl again. It was too ironic so she got up and put on her cape. Sierra grabbed her wand and walked out of the room. No one was left in the common room so that made for a perfect slip out of the portrait.

"What are you doing up this late and going somewhere?"

Sierra almost screeched from the Fat Lady's words. "I… I can't sleep without Mike."

"Well you had better get back inside quickly!"

"I've gotta sore throat and I'm in pain," she lied. "Do you know any way I can help myself? I mean, there ain't no salt in my bathroom, even though there _is_ hot water but I need salt. So I'm goin to the kitchens for some salt –I'll be right back. Please don't tell anyone?"

The Fat Lady sighed. "All right, all right. But hurry up, child."

"I will!" Sierra started to run until she bumped into something. "Wha- Who's there?" She felt around a bit but nothing caught her hand. Sierra rolled her eyes. "Peeves if it's you you'd better come out RIGHT NOW!"

"Aw it isn't a Firstie Wirsty! Oh wait, it's the girl that looks just like Lily!" Peeves appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry, Lily. Go ahead to wherever you're going!"

Sierra smiled. "My name is Sierra, Peeves. Don't call me Lily, please?"

"Yes ma'am, Sierra!"

"Would you like me to bring you anything from the kitchens?"

"Ooo! Some food to throw at the Firsties tomorrow?"

"Peeves," she scolded, "No throwin well good food at the Firsties. Do you understand?" When he looked bummed she sighed. "All right, I'll bring you some oranges. But, Peeves, you will NOT throw food or stop me anywhere ever again, do you understand?"

He nodded before flying off towards the bathrooms. "Myrtle is a turtle!" he sang on his way. 

Sierra rolled her eyes before walking again. Yet just as she arrived at the Hospital wing Snape walked straight in front of her.

"I see you're roaming the hallways?"

"I'm in pain, my whole body hurts," she lied. "And I've gotta sore throat. I wanted to see if someone could help."

"Well Madame Pomfrey is quite asleep so she cannot help. Now get back to your tower before I take points off of Gryffindor!"

"But I… Please? I just wanna see Mike _just once_! I can't sleep without knowing he's okay!"

Snape shook his head and sternly glared at her. "Five points from Gryffindor," he growled.

Sierra stared at him, blinking. "Wha… But Sevvy…!"

"FIVE MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he bellowed.

Sierra closed her eyes and looked away so he wouldn't see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Is he okay though, if I can't see him?"

"If you do not get-…"

Sierra turned around and ran all the way back to Gryffindor where she cried herself to sleep. As for Snape he stood watch by Mike's door all night in case she came back. 

"I'm sorry but it is for your own good," he muttered as the sun came up.

Sierra sat at breakfast without touching her food or even looking at it. Harry knew she should eat because Gryffindor had a game the next day but she just seemed so upset. And even though the game was against Slytherin he had a feeling that they would have to call it off. When he had told Ron, Ron had a bout with Sierra and how she should stop being a moron and just eat.

"He's just Mike!"

"I don't care," she grumbled without feeling.

"Listen we've got a game tomorrow against Slytherin that will determine if we can continue in this tournament or not! Now _EAT_!" he yelled.

Sierra kept her eyes at the ground. She didn't talk during any of their classes that day and she never looked up from the ground. Draco didn't even bother with picking on her in fear she would attack him, she seemed so lifeless. Everyone feared that if they tried to talk to her that she'd either blow up in their face or go Jackie Chan on them or even put a curse on them without even knowing what she was doing. 

She didn't sleep that night and didn't eat the next morning. That was when Harry decided it was a fatal choice to let Sierra play and asked Colin if he would play as Keeper so Harry could take over for Seeker. Ron had another bout with Sierra who was still dead-like and yet she stayed the same way.

"Mike," she finally whispered before they headed towards the field.

"Hey watch where you're going!" someone yelled as she bumped into him.

"S-sorry," she muttered. "Wait… Mike!"

He looked down at her. "What do you want? Can't you ever leave me alone?"

She blinked a few times. Sierra guessed that whatever had happened while he was there had drained the part of his memory that told him that he actually talked to her nicely. "Yeah, fine, I'll stop bothering you."

Sierra walked on past Mike without a glance at him. She pushed him out of her seat when he'd sat down next to Fred and ignored his remark.

"How can you stand it?" Hermione wondered as Sierra sat down after standing while the Gryffindor team got fouled. 

"Stand what? Mike?" Hermione nodded. Sierra sighed deeply and sipped her frozen cappuccino smoothie. "Dunno. Somehow Mike just strikes me as interesting and mysterious, that's why I love him so much. Yet it's almost as if he doesn't want to realize that I do –like he's hiding something… or someone. But I know so he can't hide –that's why he hates me." Sierra booed with the others as Slytherin scored a goal. Harry stayed in the air looking for the snitch. "I really can't find a rhyme or reason for some things but Mike is like reading a book. You have the hill… There's the bottom –he's quiet and keeps to himself. That was Mike back in RV. Then it starts to steep… That's Mike when we first got the letters, came here, and when he was nice to me –the very end of the steep. Then you get the top of the hill. That's Mike now –after he came back from the Hospital wing and hates me again. As for coming down the hill-…" Sierra left off there as she saw Harry swoop down after the snitch.

"Where is it?"

"Can't tell?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's why I wasn't chosen to play as the Seeker."

Sierra laughed. When the snitch flew right in front of her she smiled. Harry pulled up at the last second to avoid them but for some reason the snitch stayed right where it was –in front of Sierra.

"You're very smart for a snitch and I can't tell why… How interesting."

The whole crowd silenced as it flew into Harry's hands. Everyone blinked for a few moments until the crowd went wild. Madame Hooch blew the whistle to signal the end of the game and Snape walked off with a bellow of fury.

"And that," Sierra grinned, "is what I love doing best."

Hermione shrugged while looking at Harry who stared blankly at Sierra.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Get the snitch to go straight to you and then to me?"

"I didn'."

Dumbledore appeared behind Sierra. "It's simply magic, Harry. Simply magic!"

Mike glared at Sierra who in return stuck her tongue out at him. "It's the same as it was before, Mike! You hate me and yet I still love you! You'll never change me. I change people, people don't change me."

She was completely right, as Harry soon noticed. They changed in mind, not in looks. They didn't think only of themselves as they had many years past, they also thought about others. So a few people had already thought of others but they never talked rudely about Hagrid often as much as they had in other times. She had even changed the twins as much as they talked about girls now. They said it was because they were growing up but he'd noticed that they'd been checking Sierra out sometimes.

Yet the biggest change was the day when Hagrid arrived to class with Winged Horses. There was but one Thestral and many Aethonans. 

"'Fore you 'cide to ride one 'a these ya'll be'er 'member 'ow to look a Hippogriff… Ms. Rudy, what do ya think ya're doing?"

Sierra had wondered over to the Thestral and looked at it curiously. "It's beautiful!"

The Thestral did not move an inch, however it did blink at her in the same curiosity. Half of the class was backing away in fear. Even the Slytherins were amazed by this action. Thestrals were supposedly the rarest and most evil Winged Horse one could find.

Sierra stood up and looked straight into its eyes. The Thestral blinked at the same exact times as Sierra and stared at her with that intense curiosity.

"On'y one other…" Hagrid shook his head. "Go fin' your own Winged 'orses while I talk to Sirius. Sierra, ya watch the class, please?"

Sierra didn't take her sight from the horse but nodded in response. Not only did Sierra, the Thestral followed her every move.

"You're a girl, you cannot ride a Thestral," Draco plainly stated.

"Who says?" 

It was the first time Sierra'd talked since she'd stated its beauty. And yet she didn't take her gaze away and the horse mouthed her every word.

"Every rule I have ever read."

"And you dare to annoy me with your childish antics?"

Abby laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Lily."

Everyone glanced from Abby to Sierra, who still wasn't moving.

"He's here," Lily grinned. "You have decided to join us, Voldy?"

The kids gasped. Most of them –okay _all_– of them ran besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Mike. Draco disappeared the second she breathed that name. Sierra shook her head. 

"Oh Lord. I'm getting a headache again." But she never tore her soft gaze from the Thestral who still mouthed her every word. "Do you have a name?"

The Thestral finally moved on its own by nodding. Then it did the impossible –it talked. "Dark Night."

"Dark Night! Whoa, love the name!"

"Why thank you."

"Just one question… How- I mean… why?"

"Why were you attracted to me the instant you saw me?"

Sierra nodded. "Why?"

"If the night were dark would your ring shine like the stars?" it asked.

Hagrid came back and told the six that they were wanted inside. But Sierra wouldn't go in until Hagrid promised that they'd still be working with the Winged Horses. They were only wanted for their next class –Snape's.

Sierra thought of that question all day. Yet she could never come up with the answer. 

"It's a riddle," Hermione stated. "Like a question that a Sphinx would ask."

"But the ring –it's only sterling silver! How… how could it shine like the stars?"

"Maybe the reflection?" Harry tried to help.

Ron stayed over by the portrait while they talked to Sierra. He was indifferent from the others –Sierra was quite the opposite, being as different as different could be. Ron didn't like the kind of different Sierra was and didn't want to be any part of it.

"That's impossible," Sierra sighed. "The stars wouldn't be as bright when they're reflecting off of the ring. Maybe… maybe it means that the stars have something to do with I'm alive."

Hermione looked at Harry who in return shrugged.

"Who knows for sure?"

But Sierra was lost in her own thoughts while peering at Mike through her ring.

~No wonder he hates me, I'm such a weirdo.~

!You're not weird, you're different.!

~Yeah, I'm weird.~

Lily sighed and gave up. !Talk to him tonight. There's something in his eyes that I see.!

~All you want is another look at him to remember how James looked –to remember… Remember what?~ Sierra kept staring at Mike. To remember… Mike? To have his image implanted in her brain forever? ~Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm just trying to remember Mike the way he looks. It's possible I've been corrupted like all the other girls only to believe in love with a guy's looks.~

!No, no you haven't. It's just that you're scared. You love Mike for who he is and yet he hates you so you're scared.!

~Scared of what?~

!Scared of the fact that you _think_ you only love Mike because of James and I. You think you're only attracted to him because I still love James.!

Sierra nodded. ~You know, you're right.~

!I know I am.!

Disclaimer is I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and I don't own Abby or Mike. No one has to remind me of how stupid this story is but thanks to those who are actually reviewing :) Let me just let you know that I laugh at flames –really I do! I have fun reading them! Haha. Anyway I'm still going to keep writing this no matter what. I love writing it and maybe one day someone will actually enjoy reading this! Till then, PBNFH(S). 


	8. In the Morning I can see the Sign

In the Mourning I can see the Sign

She walked through the hallway with a shattered look on her face. Sierra knew how late it was, she knew that she had no Invisibility Cloak, and she also knew that she'd probably get in trouble, of course. Her mind could only think of the Professors that walked around at night –and Filch's cat… But that thing loved her anyway, for some odd reason. 

She decided to stop at a window and look out at the stars. There was a cold chill suddenly that made her shiver.

"So you're out again, I see, Miss Reddy?" Snape inquired.

Sierra "patchew"ed and started to walk away yet like he had to Quirrel, Snape stopped her. 

"Think you're going to get away, do you? Five points from Gryffindor."

"In the dead of night, may I ask? Dear Sevvy, you have no idea what is coming to you, do ya?"

"You do not dare to call me Sevvy _EVER_ again or I will deduct fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Sierra spit at his feet. "And I dare you to call me 'Miss Reddy' ever again and I will kick your ass," she snarled. "Do you mind, Severus, that I go on? I have a purpose tonight, you shall see."

"Do not call me _Severus_!"

"Shall I not? Oh I dare to call you Professor Snape. If I must, then I shall barf all over you!"

"Trying to talk English, you Mudblood?" he growled.

"YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME MUDBLOOD!" she screamed. Sierra stamped on his foot and ran as he howled in pain. "I hate you, Severus! And I know the only person who has ever called you Sevvy before –I KNOW HER PERSONALLY!" She had stopped, turned around, and Severus saw she'd started to cry. "And believe it or not, Severus, she lives inside of me! She… She told me to love you, to take care of you. And you? You do nothing more than hate me!

"She loves you still, Sevvy! And… even more to believe, I love you too."

He had already limped his way over. "A student cannot love a Professor."

"I care about you, Sevvy, I really do. I don't want you to pain anymore than you already have!" Sierra wiped her tears away and smirked. "But, ya leave me no choice!" And she kicked him in the groin. "G'day, _Professor_ Snape!"

Sierra ran as Severus fell to the ground in tears.

"Oh my God that was fun!" she laughed, climbing her way up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She told the Fat Lady the password ("Pointy") and later crawled into bed, dreaming happily about talking to David.

Professor Snape glared around the Great Hall looking for Sierra. "Professor Dumbledore, I have taken fifty-five points away from Gryffindor for a culprit last night."

"A _culprit_ from _Gryffindor_? You must be mistaken."

"Never. Sierra was sneaking around last night during the wee hours of the morning."

Dumbledore laughed. "She had good reason, Severus, therefore no points shall be taken."

He snarled. "That girl will have detention for a whole week!"

"She will not, Severus," Dumbledore glared. "She will not!"

Knowing that _meant no_, Severus sat down. Sierra walked in at that moment and Mike stared at her.

"You lying piece of shit!" he yelled.

Everyone was quiet, even the Head Table.

"Now I'm a piece of shit? Last night I was a MUDBLOOD and now I'm a lying piece of shit?" Everyone who was anyone could tell she was pissed. Before she knew it she pulled out her wand and yelled "_Corendipio_!" No one had any clue what kind of a curse it was but they soon found out as Mike screamed and his hair grew and grew and grew… until she yelled "_Moricio_!" and it stopped growing at his waist. "Don't call me _ANYTHING_, Michael!"

Mike jumped out of his seat but stopped when Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to Sierra and sat her down at the table in front of a plate. He would have loved to have walked over and kill her but knew better as breakfast appeared.

Later that night Mike heard Sierra get up again. She started to walk to the door but he jumped down and got in her way. "Don't you dare go anywhere, Sierra."

"Leave me alone, Mike. She has business that she hasn't gotten done yet."

Mike blocked her every move until Sierra finally stepped right up in his face. He didn't move either, instead he looked straight into her eyes.

And in that very second, James was cornering Lily in the hallway late at night. 

"Don't you understand how late it is, Lily Evans?"

"Leave me alone, James _Potter_," she spat.

"Oo a fiesty one! What shall I do now? Hurt you? Or even worse, kill you?" he asked coldly.

Lily mocked his every word. "James you're nothing but a lying piece of shit."

"_Me_ a lying piece of shit? Well you seem to be the one that told me that-…"

Before James could say any more, Lily had punched him in the stomach. "You're no good, James. Almost just like your little friend Sirius! I'm telling you, and for your own sake, that one day if you don't change now, you'll be on Voldemort's side!"

He gasped. "Hush! Don't say that name!"

"Vol-de-mort! Voldemort!" Lily sang. "The evilest wizard of them all and James Potter's gonna joi-."

James stuck his hand over her mouth. "Shut up!"

She bit him and he pulled his hand back. "I've got business with Dumbledore and for three straight nights I've had to put it off because of interruptions! First Filch, then Sevvy, and now you!"

James glanced at her from behind his unruly hair. "Sevvy?"

"Severus you moron! And if you didn't know I'm going out with him then it surprises me. That tells me you've really been off in your little world with those other three."

He seemed taken back. Lily Evans was dating Severus Snape? _What the hell_? No way! It was impossible. And yet at the same time he remembered all those times she helped him in class when he messed up and how she was always talking with him –but she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin! How could a Gryffindor and a Slytherin be _dating_?! Had they snogged yet? James couldn't even think of the possibilities.

"Yes, James, I am with Sevvy. And he has kissed me. _If you dare to go after him_, I _will_ hurt you! You remember earlier with the Hair Growing spell? You're lucky I stopped otherwise it wouldn't matter if you ever cut your hair or not; you'd look like Dumbledore in a matter of seconds every time!" Lily laughed.

"You seem to think it's funny."

"It was, actually. The look on your face! You looked like you were going to kill me. I was waiting for it too."

"You think I've already learned that curse! What is it… _Avada Kada_-."

Lily stomped on his foot. "James Potter I have no time for your childish antics. I'm most certainly going back to bed before I get detention, or worse, _expelled_!"

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Lily before she walked off, quickly wrapping his Invisibility Cloak around her. "I'll walk you there."

And when he took her hand, Sierra and Mike stood up from sitting on the ground. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

Harry looked at his map in disbelief. What had he just seen on there? Two blue dots in a hallway that read Lily Evans and James Potter?! Was he going _mad_?!

"Ron! Ron get up!"

But when he looked back down at the map he saw Sierra and Mike were up. Yet just a second ago they hadn't been sneaking out of the portrait hole and they hadn't been walking down the stairs. Harry didn't even think twice again about waking Ron up, he just grabbed the Cloak and ran with the map.

He ran all the way down and out the portrait, stopping short in front of Sierra. He looked down at the map and noticed she was Lily. Wait a minute… Sierra? Lily? And Mike… 

Harry shook the paper a bit and Sierra and Mike both looked straight at him. 

"Harry…" Sierra shook her head. "Whoa, what's goin on here? How'd we get down here, Mike?"

He shrugged. "Don't ask me, you're the one that said you were thirsty."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

Harry glared at both of them after taking off the cloak. "Shut up! Before McGonagall comes up and asks what's going on!"

They did but kept glaring at each other –okay so Sierra had to look around Harry to look at Mike because she was so short.

Suddenly there was a scream from inside the Gryffindor tower. Then they started hearing screaming from all around. 

"Quick before one of the professors see us!"

They ran back inside and to the common room where everyone was gathering.

"What's going on?!"

Hermione and Ron ran over to Harry, Sierra, and Mike.

"The… D-dark sign! Over the school!!!" Ron managed.

Hermione looked stricken so Sierra helped her to a chair. Then she ran to the window and looked out. "My God would you look at the _size_ of that thing?"

Mike walked over and noticed that everyone else was backing away from the window. His instincts told him to get away but he wouldn't. He saw Sierra battling her inner feeling also and sighed. "He's coming, isn't he?"

"Or he's here. Ready, waiting."

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW, YOU TWO!" McGonagall pulled them by their night-clothes back from the window. "You two… You must stay away from there!"

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is that thing gonna come down and attack us?"

She looked horrendously at Sierra and walked away briskly.

"I think she knows, James."

Mike nodded in return to Sierra's accusation.

Then Sierra looked like she had an idea. "My God Mike I know! I know what's going on!"

"Huh?"

"We're the reincarnations of Lily and James!"

"Say… what?"

"And Voldemort? Abby! That's the only reason she was put in Slytherin!"

Mike stared at Sierra and then at the window. "You think Abby did that?"

"Voldemort lives inside of her now. Oh my God! I've gotta find her!"

Sierra ran into their room and grabbed her cape, throwing it on and heading for the portrait. 

"Where are you going?" Mike called.

Sierra looked back quickly and replied, "To see Dumbledore! And to find Abby!"

She disappeared from the portrait and ran straight into Sirius.

"Sierra? Where are you going?" he snapped, obviously pissed that he'd been waken.

"I've gotta find Dumbledore." When Sirius looked at her grimly she added, "I know, Sirius! You know, about Mike and me! You've all known all along, haven't you? And you've never told us!"

"Albus must not know, Sierra. It's too risky. He's too old and he'll get into too much trouble. The Ministry? Never. Come, we'll get all the professors rounded up."

"Sirius, it's Abby! Voldemort is in Abby!"

He looked down at Sierra and then turned, starting to run towards the Slytherin tower. She ran just as fast as he did.

"You say it's Abby?" Sierra nodded. "I knew there was something wrong… But she can't be held responsible for him being inside her…"

"No… Sirius if Abby finds out we know… I mean, Voldemort! If Voldemort finds out we know then we're in trouble!"

"But what I want to find out is exactly how he got through here. It's all guarded up… And Dumbledore has so many… This is insane. It can't be!"

She looked up at him. "It's happening though. So it's true, whatever's going on."

Sirius nodded as they reached the tower. He spoke the password and they went in. Professor Snape was already yelling at them, pleading them to tell him if anyone they knew had done it. But there were no answers and Abby was as silent as a doorknob. And also standing feet away from everyone else.

"SNAPE SHUT UP!" Sierra yelled. "I need to speak to Abby, I need to talk to her!"

He spun around quickly, his cape brushing hers. "Ah, you again. Get away, girl! And how did you get in here?"

Sirius stepped out from the shadows. "She has a right to speak to Abby. She must."

Severus looked at Abby and then at Sierra. "Fine. But hurry up!"

They ran over, grabbed Abby, and pulled her through the portrait. The whole time she had a grin on her face.

"You did it."

"So I did."

"Abby you've got to fight him! Please! For Mike and me, for Lily and James! For Harry!"

She laughed and suddenly disappeared. 

"No! Quick we've gotta get back to Harry!"

Snape stepped out from the portrait. "Why you lying…"

"No Sevvy she disapperated! It's Voldemort! He's inside of her!" Sierra had started to cry. "She's my best friend… No it's just not possible!"

"Is this true, Sirius?"

"Very. Severus we've got to do something."

McGonagall walked up from behind the three of them. "Michael has just told me that Voldemort is inside of Abigail –is this the truth?"

Sierra was on the ground and Sirius beside her, calming her.

"It's all too true," Snape nodded. "And we already knew about Sierra and Mike. That's why the sign was created –to scare us all. He's after them and he knows how to get them."

And by then it was too late. Abby didn't show up for the next couple of days. When she did she had no recollection at all of what had happened –she was torn up and beaten down. Sierra stayed with her for a few hours and noticed that she was the same old Abby. 

"We've got nothing to worry about now," she happily told Sirius when he asked her the next day after class.

Disclaimer: Anything you read in here that's in the Harry Potter books is © of JK Rowling. I only own the animal's names and myself. Abby and Mike own themselves. At least… I hope they do… ::laughs evilly:: And as for you people? Hehe! I love your reviews!!! :p


End file.
